


How Harry met Dutch

by TinkerMel



Series: Harriet 'Harry' Ripley (RDR2 OC) [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Backstory, Gen, oc building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: (I'm new to OC building but I wanted to branch out)Harriet once ran with a foul crew. Until she didn't





	How Harry met Dutch

Harriet ‘Harry’ Ripley started life as a pirate. She ran with a harsh crew. 

One known for trafficking woman to brothels in the Americas. She would smile and talk sweet to them. Tell them about the opportunity and bring them in. She hated it so much but little did her crew know that with the little money she got she would help finance new identities and lives for as many of the girls as she could.

One day on a run to check on the new girl she built a life for she was ambushed by her so-called crew and taken to be beaten for her insubordinate behaviour.  
She was strapped to the ship's mast. Shirt ripped and proceeded to have 40 lashes to her back.

Just so happens that Dutch was at the docks that day. Looking into the new gang that was encroaching on his territory. When he saw a woman being whipped. Something felt wrong.

“Excuse me, fellers. Might I inquire why you are beating on this woman?”

“Nun your business. So take your fancy suit and git.”

“That is a fine-looking woman there. Maybe I can take her off your hands.”

“She is not your problem so leave.”

“She has a name,” Harriet spoke up panting in air after having taken 25 lashes.

“Can it, wench.”

“I ain’t no wench. You dickless fuck.”

Her shipmates exchange looks. They knew when Harriet raised her voice that shit was about to go down.

The crew member with the whip almost kept both eyes. That was when Dutch witnessed Harriet snap her bonds and wheel around to flick two thin blades into the face of the crony with the whip. One hit his right eye and the other in his left.

Not caring that her shirt was in tatters she leapt on the crony and pushed the knives further in.

“This is for all the ogling you been doin’, I ain’t a piece of meat. No woman is." She stared down at him "If I find out this gang is trafficking again I will personally hunt each of you down and slit your throats. Do I make myself clear?”

The rest of the crew who were already afraid of Miss Ripley backed away and nodded quickly.

She turned to Dutch and really looked at him, taking in his features. He had a glint in his eye like he knows something she doesn't. 

“I ain’t needing anyone to save me but me. Ya understand?”

“Yes, ma’am. I can take you to my people if you'd like?”  
“They good people?”

“The best.” He smiled. 

Harriet grabs her coat and weapons and walks up to Dutch.

“I’m not gonna do anything I ain’t comfortable with. Ya got that?” She points a finger in his face.

“Yes, ma’am. What might they call you then?” 

Harriet slips her coat on to cover herself slightly and hold out a hand.

“Harriet Ripley and yourself?”

“Dutch. Dutch van der Linde.”

“Nice meetin’ ya Dutch. Be respectful to me and will ain’t gonna have a problem.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more as Harriet loves Sadie.   
> Feedback is loved. It helps the character grow.


End file.
